Lupus
by ceruleanday
Summary: "Tak lama lagi kau akan melihat hal yang sangat tidak manusiawi, Moony. Dan inilah realita yang terus terjadi selama penyihir-penyihir kolot dan pemuja darah murni itu tetap ada. Bagian yang kubenci dari diriku. Sebagai seorang Black." SBRL!


Harry Potter and its series belongs to J.K Rowling and Bloomsbury Express. I am just a small part of organism who borrowed their masterpiece for personal pleasure purpose only.

 **Warning for slash content. SBRL.**

* * *

 **LUPUS**

by Leon

* * *

 _-one-_

(aries)

Semilir angin yang berhembus melalui sela-sela jendela kayu yang dibiarkan terbuka sejak semalam menarik perhatian Remus Lupin sore itu. Bila diingat-ingat kembali, boleh dikata sudah nyaris seratus kali ia terus-menerus mengecek catatan waktu yang disebut kalender oleh Muggle. Bedanya, kalender miliknya bisa bergumam dan menggeliat-liat bila hari dan jam yang dilingkarinya akan tiba dalam jangka waktu dekat. Pemuda berambut coklat madu itu mendesah, menutup koper yang sudah rapi ditata dan mengucap locomotor dengan suara rendah. Sisanya, ia hanya perlu turun ke bawah, berkumpul dengan teman-teman seasramanya yang masih memilih tinggal di Aula Besar.

Sialnya, tepat di ujung koridor saat ia akan berbelok menuju pintu Aula Besar, batang hidungnya bersentuhan dengan batang hidung pemilik Animagus yang hobinya mengendus-endus urusan orang. Literally.

"Demi Merlin! Kau membuatku kaget, Sirius. Tak bisakah kau menunggu hingga kita sampai di meja makan, huh?"

Remus bersungut sembari menjauhkan wajahnya dari ekspresi tengil nan usil pemuda Black itu. Kharisma boleh saja mengalahkan logika lagipula sesungguhnya Remus tidak keberatan memandangi rupa sang pewaris berdarah murni itu dari jarak close up, hanya saja situasi dan kondisi sedang tidak mendukung.

Sirius justru semakin nyengir. Membuat ketampanannya bertambah kali lipat. "Sudah kuputuskan."

"Putuskan apa?" tanya Lupin dengan alis terangkat. Baru saja Sirius akan membuka mulut, si rambut coklat muda menahan dengan tangannya. "Sebentar, sebentar. Kau belum makan malam kan? Bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan ini di dalam? Aku sudah sangat lapar dan aroma keserol daging buatan peri rumah kita sangat menggoda."

Dalam sepersekian detik, Sirius mengatupkan bibirnya cepat. Ia termangu sebentar lalu mengikuti langkah Remus menuju Aula Besar dengan gontai.

Seperti biasa, makan malam di hall megah milik Hogwarts telah dijadikan sebagai salah satu _holy sanctuary_ bagi para murid-muridnya yang kelelahan secara fisik maupun mental. Jadi, adalah hal yang sangat wajar jika di momen semacam ini Aula Besar akan dipenuhi dengan beragam jenis keributan dan kebisingan. Namun, tampaknya kali ini berbeda dari biasanya. Ah. Seminggu sebelum libur Natal. Beberapa murid dari kelas bawah sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang ke kediaman masing-masing dan menikmati libur Natal bersama keluarga mereka. Lain halnya dengan mereka yang telah menginjak tingkat enam dan tujuh. Walau tak ada aturan mengikat untuk mereka diwajibkan mengikuti kelas suplemen, masih ada yang tetap setia tinggal lebih lama di kastil. Salah satunya adalah mantan Prefek Gryfindor satu ini. Ia terlihat tengah menyendok besar-besar potongan daging dan kentang tumbuk ke dalam mulutnya. Mengunyahnya dengan pelan tanpa berbicara. Ia pun tak pernah melepas pandangannya dari arah seseorang yang duduk berseberangan darinya. Pemuda berambut hitam malam itu kelihatan tidak seperti biasanya.

Lupin menghentikan suapannya dan sedikit mencondongkan wajahnya ke depan. "Bukannya tadi kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku? Kenapa sekarang malah diam mematung begitu? Dan, sudah tiga hari aku tidak melihatmu berkeliaran di kastil. Kupikir kau sudah pulang tanpa pamit padaku. Kau ngapain saja dan di mana saja selama tiga hari belakangan ini? Jangan bilang kalau kau lagi-lagi mengejar _Nargle_ sampai ke Hutan Terlarang. Benar-benar sinting."

Kasus Sirius Black menghilang tiba-tiba bukan lagi hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan oleh sang werewolf itu. Mereka memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih rinci mengenai apa-apa yang mereka lakukan selama itu tidak membahayakan diri sendiri dan orang lain. Well, walau tidak tahu harus menyebut apa hubungan ini, setidaknya mereka sepakat untuk menjalaninya bersama. Terlebih, tahun depan adalah waktu di mana murid-murid kelas tujuh merefleksikan hasil belajar selama di Hogwarts. Jadi, Remus menyimpulkan jika Sirius Black sedang mengalami fase-fase kebimbangan dalam memutuskan karirnya.

Beberapa anak tengah bercakap-cakap dan sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, hal ini dimanfaatkan Lupin untuk mengelus lembut punggung tangan Sirius dengan ibu jarinya. Ia tersenyum.

"Hm oke. Sudah kuputuskan hal ini. Maaf kalau aku tidak kembali selama beberapa hari ini ke kamar. Membiarkanmu tidur sendirian. Itu semua gara-gara ini..." ucap Sirius lesu sembari menyodorkan selembar perkamen dengan foto di dalamnya yang menari-nari waltz. "Err, kau pasti sudah tahu benar kan kalau ibuku sangat membenciku dan akhirnya aku memberentok dan lari dari rumah dan menolak untuk menginjakkan kaki lagi di sana."

Remus menyimak sambil berdehem. Kali ini dengan satu tangan yang bebas dipakainya untuk menahan dagu. Mata hazel miliknya turut membaca kata per kata dalam perkamen. Ia hanya butuh satu atau dua kata saja dari header di dalamnya : _Winter Ball; notes to all pureblood wizard family_. Ujung bibirnya tertekuk ke bawah dan melengkung sedikit kesal. Namun, jemari lentiknya yang lain tidak berhenti memain-mainkan jari demi jari Sirius. Mengusap, memelintir dan mengelus lembut. Entah sejak kapan ia memiliki kebiasaan ini. Sirius juga jadi lebih rileks saat diberi skinship treatment kecil-kecilan dari pemuda di depannya. Sirius melanjutkan, "setiap kali aku berusaha merobeknya, perkamen baru akan terbang dan muncul lagi, lagi dan lagi. Sigh."

Mendengarnya, Remus mencoba trik yang sama. Merobek-robek si perkamen hingga bersisa potongan-potongan kecil. Hanya berselang 30 detik dan sekonyong-konyong terdengar suara whuush kencang. Dari kejauhan, sehelai perkamen berbentuk burung walet terbang melesat melalui celah-celah bingkai jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka dan menjatuhkan diri tepat di atas meja kedua anggota Marauders itu. " _Told you_! Maka dari itu, sudah kuputuskan!"

"Ya ya. Jadi kau akan pergi begitu?" ujar Lupin dengan ekspresi bosan bercampur kesal. "Memangnya kau akan menggandeng siapa?" Dalam sekejap tatapan pemuda jenius ini berubah sinis. "Tidak mungkin aku kan? Ha-ha. Tidak mung—"

Cengiran nakal itu muncul tanpa aling-aling di wajah Sirius Black. Remus terkesiap dan tak sanggup mengatupkan bibirnya. Tercengang dengan arti tatapan pemuda tampan di hadapannya itu.

"No way. Kau tidak bercanda kan, Sirius? Hei, Sirius Black. Kau seriously serious, kan?"

"Yah, sudah saatnya aku memperkenalkan beberapa anggota keluarga yang paling kusukai hingga yang paling ingin kumantrai. Haha."

"Demi Merlin. Bagaimana jika aku berkata tidak? Apa kau tetap memaksaku ikut? Ada catatan kaki di undangan itu, Sirius Black. Kau lupa ya kalau aku itu bukan—"

"Peduli setan." potong Sirius dengan nada acuh.

"Baik. Tetapi, kau harus ingat dalam waktu dekat ini bulan purnama akan muncul. Presisi hari dan jam aku tidak bisa memerkirakan. Aku tidak ingin pergi ke mana-mana dan memberi resiko bahaya pada orang lain. Jadi jawabanku saat ini no no." tukasnya dengan intonasi tegas namun terdengar tertahan. Rahasia ia adalah werewolf tertutu untuk kalangan tertentu yang memiliki otoritas di bawah perintah Albus Dumbledore. Entah musibah apa yang akan menimpa dirinya dan orang-orang di sekitarnya jika kabar itu tersebar luas. Terlebih oleh orang-orang di luar Hogwarts.

Kali ini, giliran Sirius yang bertopang dagu. "Jadi... kau lebih suka kalau aku bermain-main dengan anak perempuan yang tidak kau kenal ya?" balasnya malas. "Tak masalah sih. Aku suka-suka saja"

Pemuda berparas angkuh itu sengaja memprovokasi Remus. Ekspresi Remus tampak geram tapi secepat mungkin ia mengontrol dirinya dan kembali tenang. Pancaran wajahnya kini melunak. Sirius mendesah lalu menebar cengiran memabukkan tanpa sedikitpun berkedip. "Lihat mataku, _Remus John Lupin_."

Remus mengangkat dagunya. Tatapannya lurus mengarah Sirius. Namun, ia sungguh tak bisa menahan diri untuk merona. Entah sihir semacam apa yang telah dilekatkan Sirius pada cengiran bodohnya itu. Mengamati respon Lupin, Sirius justru iba. Sangat imut, pikirnya. "Padahal tadi sepertinya kau cemburu tuh. Sekarang kenapa justru berubah pikiran? Jika soal masalah bulananmu itu yang kau khawatirkan, tenang saja selama ada aku dan peta rahasia kita. Oh, aku bisa pinjam _Invisibility Cloak_ -nya James kalau diperlukan untuk memudahkan kita kabur nantinya. Well, mudah-mudahan saja kita tidak memakainya. Sangat merepotkan. Dan, ini pesta topeng kok. Jadi tidak ada yang akan terlalu memerhatikan. Paling-paling si keriting menyebalkan, Bella, atau Cissy. Semoga saja tidak berpapasan dengannya."

"Lalu..."

Sirius masih bercuap-cuap mengenai pesta yang sudah menjadi tradisi di para keluarga berdarah murni. Tentang kekonyolan di dalamnya dan orang-orang yang meyakini pesta semacam itu penting untuk dilestarikan-yang bagi Sirius sendiri adalah bentuk dari belum hilangnya masa tirani di jaman modern. Hanya sebagian kecil saja dari cerita-cerita itu yang bisa Lupin tangkap. Selebihnya adalah memandangi elok rupa pemilik Animagi black dog itu. Ia akhirnya paham mengapa pemuda itu tiba-tiba menghilang hanya untuk memikirkan selembar perkamen tak berguna. Sudah saatnya bagi seorang Black untuk menunjukkan identitasnya yang sesungguhnya. Mengenai ideologi-ideologi yang dimilikinya dan mengubah sebuah dinasti agar bersikap lebih luwes terhadap mayoritas. Sangat berat bagi Sirius untuk tetap menjadi dirinya di saat kecaman dari anggota keluarganya sendiri kian berdatangan silih berganti. Walau terdengar picisan, pemuda itu sanggup memerlihatkan kesungguhannya untuk tetap berada di sisi seorang Remus Lupin hingga maut memanggilnya. Keduanya telah merasakan beratnya malam-malam di tengah transformasi sesosok werewolf. Bekas luka-luka di tubuhnya yang tak hilang menjadi bukti akan semua itu.

Remus tersenyum. Membuat Sirius Black terdiam dari kata-katanya sendiri. "Eh? Ada apa? Apa ada yang lucu?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya memikirkan bagaimana ya seandainya tiba-tiba aku bertransformasi di tengah-tengah ball nanti. Fufu."

"Heiiiii, itu tidak lucu. Mana mungkin kau—eh—ehhhh kau-kau akan menemaniku? Beneran?!"

"Aku tidak bawa tuxedo yang cocok untuk tipe pesta mahal seperti itu. Kau ada saran?"

Dalam sepersekian detik, Sirius Black berlinang airmata bahagia. Berteriak sekencang-kencangnya dan membuat bising hebat yang menggaung seisi Aula. Beberapa kepala menoleh ke sumber keributan dan menggerutu samar-samar. Baik Remus maupun Sirius tertawa.

" _That's my lovely Moony_." bisik Sirius penuh cengiran.

* * *

Salju tidak berhenti turun malam itu. Warna putihnya bergradasi dengan hitam gelap langit. Satu-satunya penunjuk langkah di jalan-jalan yang sepi hanyalah tiang-tiang setinggi lima kaki yang melengkung tepat di ujung atasnya dengan bola-bola api yang tak pernah padam memancarkan cahayanya. Menggunakan Portkey adalah pilihan paling efisien untuk berpindah tempat bagi para penyihir kelas enam atau tujuh. Beberapa murid jenius biasanya akan mengenali dan mulai mempelajari mantra-mantra semacam itu satu atau dua tahun sebelumnya. Dan bagi Lupin ataupun Sirius, bukanlah hal yang sulit. Awalnya mereka lebih senang ber-Apparate karena jauh lebih mudah dan aman tetapi terkadang mereka akan muncul di beberapa titik koordinat yang tidak tepat. Sirius sudah menandai lokasi Portkey mereka dan hanya berkisar 100 meter saja dari pintu gerbang istana mewah dan megah yang menjadi tempat perhelatan dansa.

Sirius melirik pemuda yang melangkah tak jauh di sampingnya. Memastikan jika ia baik-baik saja. "Kau kedinginan?" Remus menoleh dan menggeleng pelan. Pemuda Black itu tidak yakin, ia lalu mendekati si Lupin dan menarik syal tebal miliknya. Melingkarkannya di leher Remus. Membuat pemuda berkulit pucat itu tampak seperti bola bulu.

"Kau mengingatkanku pada anak beruang yang hidup di Hutan Terlarang." kekeh Sirius sembari mencubit pipi merah Remus dengan gemas. Belum sempat pemuda berambut hazelnut itu memprotes, Sirius sudah mencuri kesempatan dengan mengecup kening Lupin.

"Huh."

Bagaimana mungkin Remus Lupin bisa tahan berlama-lama menaruh rasa kesal terhadap sosok Black di depannya itu. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan tertawa sendiri dalam hati. Sungguh lucu.

Mungkin sudah setengah jalan mereka habiskan dengan mengobrol banyak hal. Hal itu terlihat dari cahaya-cahaya yang dipantulkan dari atas kepala mereka. Semakin terang dan polikromatis. Lampion-lampion api di tempat mereka berada saat ini jauh lebih banyak dan beraneka ragam bentuk. Letupan lidah apinya pun lebih indah dan terkadang dapat berubah menjadi naga atau kelinci. Salah satu lampion yang meletup memuntahkan bara api berbentuk anak anjing. Ia menyalak riang di kaki Remus.

"Boleh kupelihara, _please_?" tanyanya dengan nada menggurau.

"Kau sudah punya satu di sini. Jauh lebih besar, kuat, dan bisa diajak _main_ di bawah selimut." Sirius berkelakar dengan cengiran khasnya. Membuat pemuda yang mengenakan stelan putih emas kehitaman itu melipat wajah. Nyaris ia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dari balik jas namun si pemilik wajah tampan buru-buru lari. Ia tak sempat mendapati ekspresi tersipu malu milik Lupin.

" _Foolish dog_."

Keduanya berjalan beriringan kembali. Lebih dekat dan elegan. Beberapa tamu mulai berdatangan dari kejauhan. Suara-suara tapak kuda ataupun gelak canda terdengar samar-samar. Di depan mereka terlihat pintu gerbang yang terbuka lebar. Penjaga sudah bersiap di posisinya masing-masing dan memastikan jika tamu yang hadir sesuai dengan catatan kaki dalam undangan. Jika boleh dikata, perumpaman label dalam produk makanan yang dijual di toko-toko milik muggle. Dapat ditandai denga alat khusus. Begitu pula dengan cara kerja mantra yang telah dirapalkan di depan gerbang. Tampak seperti helaian kain tipis yang bergerak-gerak tertiup angin. Seperti aurora kutub.

Tepat sebelum mereka menginjakkan kaki di area screening, Sirius menggenggam erat tangan Lupin seakan menolak untuk membiarkannya pergi jauh. Ia memersiapkan diri agar keduanya dapat lolos menembus tirai tipis kebiruan itu tanpa menarik perhatian siapapun terutama dua penyihir berwajah garang yang berjaga di pintu gerbang. Dengan ekspresi keras, Sirius membiarkan kertas perkamen yang disihirnya menjadi bunga di saku jasnya terbang melayang-layang rendah di hadapan salah satu penjaga. Perkamen itu membakar dirinya sendiri dan mengeluarkan suara wanita bernada rendah.

 _'Sirius Black. Putra tertua Orion dan Walburga Black.'_

 _'Remus John Lupin. Partner Sirius Black.'_

Lupin mengangkat alis tak percaya. Ia sedikit syok dengan pernyataan yang keluar dari perkamen yang kini telah menjadi abu itu. Sirius justru semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Beruntung ia memiliki dua lembar syal tebal menutupi rasa panas di wajahnya.

" _Thanks_." ucap Sirius santai.

Setelah agak jauh dari keramaian yang baru saja dialaminya, Remus memberanikan diri bertanya. " _How come_?"

Pemuda Black di sampingnya tidak menjawab. Ia tampak tersenyum amat puas. "Ra-ha-si-a."

"Kau harus memberitahuku mantra jenis apa yang kau pakai itu. Atau tidak—"

"Atau tidak?" Sirius memotong cepat. "Itulah kenapa aku menghilang selama tiga hari ini, mi amor."

Remus menyikut Sirius dengan tenaga penuh. Membuat pemuda itu terbatuk-batuk. "Kau tidak berencana akan bertransformasi seperti yang kau bilang waktu itu bukan?"

Yang ditanya hanya merespon dengan anggukan bahu.

"Jenggot Merlin. Kenapa Kau menghadiahiku kekasih yang _moody_." bisik Sirius di bawah hidung sembari mengusap-usap perutnya yang menjadi korban amuk Remus.

Beberapa langkah setelahnya mereka telah memasuki area ball dalam proyeksi ruang yang sangat luas. Lilin-lilin yang terbuat dari kristal melayang-layang di udara bersama dengan tampilan langit-langit membentuk konstelasi bintang. Goblin yang berjaga di sudut-sudut ruang mengambil mantel dan syal tamu lalu menggunakan sihir untuk meletakkannya di kabinet yang diatur sesuai nama. Sirius berdesis tepat di daun kuping Remus, menyuruh pemuda itu untuk merapalkan sebuah mantra jika salah satu Goblin berwajah cemberut itu memintanya untuk menyerahkan tongkat sihirnya. Benar saja. Salah satu Goblin bernama Braddy memaksa Sirius memberi tongkat sihirnya demi alasan keamanan. Keduanya pun terlibat adu argumen dan Remus menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk meng-obliviate keduanya. Cepat-cepat disembunyikannya kembali tongkat miliknya di balik jas stelannya.

"Baik, jangan khawatir Mr. Black. Tongkat sihir Anda aman dalam kotak penjagaan kami. Sebelum akan pulang, jangan lupa untuk mengambilnya kembali."

" _Yup! Thanks pal."_

Dengan anggukan, Remus mengekor dari belakang.

"Kuharap tidak ada yang mencurigaiku tadi." bisik Lupin di antara dengung musik klasik yang terputar dari piringan-piringan antik.

" _Do not worry, Moony_. Mulai saat ini, pakai topengmu dan jangan kau lepaskan hingga kita keluar dari tempat ini. Dan, sesungguhnya ada satu hal penting mengapa aku memaksa agar kau ikut denganku di pesta konyol ini."

"Huh?"

Ini adalah hal pertama selama hidup Remus Lupin sebagai bagian kecil dari komunitas penyihir Inggris. Di usianya yang masih enam belas tahun, ia hanya sesekali pergi ke acara pesta dansa yang sebagian besar terasa lebih hangat dan kekeluargaan. Memiliki seorang ibu yang terlahir sebagai muggle membuat pemuda itu menjadi lebih awas. Terlebih dengan status yang dibebankan pada dirinya akibat perbuatan Fenrir Greyback bertahun-tahun lalu. Di tengah keramaian seperti ini, ia mencoba untuk menjaga langkahnya. Walau tak bisa mendapati satu pun wajah yang dikenalinya, ia tetap merasa seakan ditelanjangi oleh beberapa pasang mata. Bisik-bisik rendah menyatu layaknya dengung sayap lebah. Memiliki sifat alami tambahan dari sisi animalistiknya, beberapa indera yang dimilikinya jauh lebih sensitif. Tetapi, Sirius tak pernah sekali pun melepas genggaman erat di tangannya. Tepat di sudut yang lebih bercahaya, Sirius baru melepas pemuda itu. "Tunggu di sini. Aku mau ambil minuman dulu. Kau mau apa?"

"Apa saja yang penting tidak mengandung alkohol." jawab Lupin berusaha menenangkan dirinya. "Kenapa tidak kau minta pada peri rumah itu?"

Sirius mengudikkan bahunya, entah ekspresi apa yang terpasang di balik topeng masquerade-nya. "Sebisa mungkin kau tidak menunjukkan sisi aroganmu jika berada di tempat semacam ini. Lagipula, aku ingin menyapa pamanku di sana."

"Oh oke."

Entah kenapa hati Remus terasa diremas. Seolah-olah satu-satunya harapannya untuk tetap tinggal lebih lama di sana telah meninggalkannya begitu saja.

'Mereka semua adalah penyihir berdarah murni.' bisik Lupin di tengah-tengah keramaian. Ia mendesah berkali-kali. Menoleh ke sana kemari dan mengawasi sekitarnya. Yang tidak diperkirakannya adalah kemunculan sesosok wanita bergaun ungu kehitaman dengan topeng full face. Rambutnya ditata sangat rapi walau dibiarkannya terurai seperti untaian rantai. Wanita itu menyodorkan segelas minuman kepadanya.

"Untuk yang hanya berdiam diri di sini sedari tadi tanpa terganggu semua kebisingan di sekitarnya. Aku yakin mungkin kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya."

Adalah hal yang bijak jika ia tetap mengantupkan bibir dan tak menjawab. Seseorang mungkin telah mengetahui identitasnya.

"Kau sangat cermat dalam mendeduksi. Bisa kuhargai. Baiklah. Setidaknya kau mau menerima pemberianku mengingat sudah susah payah kubawa sampai ke sini. Kakakku yang bodoh akan memarahiku karena sudah lari darinya."

Remus mengingat suara wanita itu. Ia hanya berbeda beberapa tahun saja darinya. Mungkin setahun atau dua. Meskipun warna pirang surainya bukan hal yang umum dimiliki oleh para Black, hanya ia satu-satunya wanita dengan karakteristik unik itu. Sirius pernah berceloteh ia sangat hobi menertawai sepupunya itu karena perbedaan yang melekat di dirinya.

"Sebagai salam perpisahan, malam ini bukan milikmu. Sebisa mungkin cepatlah keluar sebelum tengah malam berdentang. _Mimpi buruk_ akan menyerang _sang legiun."_

Wanita itu melesat hilang di antara sekelompok manusia. Seakan tenggelam dalam luapan massa. Remus merasa ada sesuatu ganjil yang menyerang perutnya. Sensasi akan hadirnya sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Tung-tunggu! Apa maksudmu?"

Dengan linglung ia memutar tubuhnya, mencari-cari dan berusaha menyeruak di antara hamparan sesak. Namun, yang didapatinya hanyalah sebuah tepukan pelan di bahunya. Ia menoleh dan menemukan Sirius tengah memberinya tatapan bingung. "Hei, ada apa?"

"Si-Sirius—" Dengan susah payah, pemuda berambut madu itu mengatur nafas bersama dengan kata-katanya. Membuat pemuda di depannya semakin melemparinya tanda tanya besar. "Kita harus pergi dari si—ni."

Sayup-sayup gemuruh yang berasal dari atas panggung berlokasi sekitar lima meter dari posisi mereka berdiri membuat beberapa tamu tak terkecuali Remus Lupin untuk melihat. Tirai-tirai berwarna merah darah terangkat naik beserta pula pualam anak tangga kecil di bawah panggung. Lantai panggung itu berusaha melebarkan dirinya sehingga tiang-tiang beton yang menyembul dari bawah menjadi pembatas antara stage dan tamu. Cahaya remang mulai menggantikan bola-bola api dalam lilin kristal. Konstelasi bintang di langit-langit berubah hitam pekat dengan tetesan air hujan buatan. Sirius meminta Remus untuk mengikutinya. Melangkah pelan-pelan dan melewati koridor kecil yang gelap menuju tempat pengamatan lebih jelas. Seperti area penonton dalam panggung teater. Tak banyak tamu yang bersedia berdiri dari atas mengingat apa yang akan ditampilkan dari balik tirai menjadi fokus utama kedatangan sekumpulan penyihir berdarah murni seantero Britanian Raya itu. Remus berusaha menyimpan baik-baik rasa penasarannya. Memilih untuk mengawasi hingga saatnya untuk berbicara atau bertindak.

"Ah, sudah akan dimulai rupanya."

"Huh? Di-dimulai? Apa?"

Pandangan Sirius tertuju lurus ke arah gemuruh-gemuruh itu berasal. Remus turut mengikuti. "Tak lama lagi kau akan melihat hal yang sangat tidak manusiawi, Moony. Dan inilah realita yang terus terjadi selama penyihir-penyihir kolot dan pemuja darah murni itu tetap ada. Bagian yang kubenci dari diriku. Sebagai seorang Black."

Tepat saat tirain-tirai tersibak, temaram yang menyala dan menari-nari di atas kepala mereka ditelan oleh gelapnya gugusan orion, dan suara bariton yang mulai terdengar nyaring di antara hiruk pikuk; dalam kotak-kotak kaca transparan tersimpan misteri-misteri yang hanya dilihat seorang Remus kecil dalam dongeng tidur malamnya. Ia tak mampu menangkap jelas sosok yang terduduk lemas di balik kotak itu. Namun, bisa dipastikannya betapa malang nasibnya. Tatapannya benar-benar kosong seakan apapun yang terjadi di hadapannya adalah tontonan bisu. Riuh kekaguman menyeruak hingga ke sudut-sudut ruanhg yang sepi. Mata-mata lapar terlihat bagai ingin meraup semua kebebasan makhluk menyedihkan itu.

"Dia... faun?"

Sosok di sampingnya menggeleng. Walau Remus tak yakin dengan jawaban dalam hatinya sendiri, ia paham jenis kekejaman apa yang tengah diperlihatkan kepadanya itu.

" _Let's start the bargaining process, ladies and gentleman_!"

* * *

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **A/N**

Sepertinya sudah ribuan tahun lamanya saya tak memproduksi satu pun tulisan untuk dipublish di sini. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan have a blast day!


End file.
